1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a housing assembly, and more particularly, to a surveillance camera apparatus including the housing assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, surveillance camera apparatuses are installed indoors, such as in banks and public office buildings, which need security, as well as in offices, houses and hospitals, and are widely used to control entry or to prevent crimes. Recently, surveillance camera apparatuses have been installed outdoors, such as in basement parking areas, residential areas and streets, due to increase of crimes.
When surveillance camera apparatuses are exposed to very low temperatures, for example, in winter or in freezing storages, condensations are accumulated on a dome cover due to a difference between temperatures inside and outside the surveillance camera apparatuses. The condensations make normal operations of the surveillance camera apparatuses impossible, and thus, the surveillance camera apparatuses may not operate well.